The Realm of the West
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: This story had originally been "Dog's Of the West", but I decided to rewrite it... Her heart was broken once more, so she ran away in hope to return to her family that waited in the future, but the gods are cruel. In a twist of fate Kagome was hurled farther into the past. There she will meet the Dog General in all his glory, and a young ice prince.
1. Chapter 1

**The Realm of the West**

_**By**_**: **_wolfYLady-MistessWolf-sama_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own InuYasha. This story is rated M for mature language and future lemons (maybe). Story may become darker as it goes on. I will be using some Japanese in this story from some a website I use but if it is wrong tell be in a review or pm!_

_This story was originally Dogs of the West but who I gave it to has done nothing with it so I decided to REWRITE IT!_

_**Summary**_**: **_Her____heart was broken once more, so she ran away in hope to return to her family that waited in the future, but the gods are cruel. In a twist of fate Kagome was hurled farther into the past. There she will meet the Dog General in all his glory, the ice prince and a baby Inuyasha._

_**Vote for pairing**__**:**_

_InuTaisho & Kagome_

_**Or**_

_Sesshomaru & Kagome_

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! ENJOY! **

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

It was the middle of the night when Kagome crept away from the small village: Edo, where her friends rested, hopefully unaware of her absence. The moon was full, showering the land in silver helping Kagome see as she walked through the forest that had been named after her dear friend Inuyasha.

They had a tough few days battling both Naraku and his "children". Sango had been stabbed in the shoulder, a broken rib and some that were bruised or creaked while her protector Kirara was cover in some cuts. Miroku had also been hurt with three bruised ribs and many scraps and bruises covering his body. Shippo was fine having stayed hidden under the roots of a tree. Kagome herself had some bruises and cuts, but out of all of them Inuyasha's injures were the worse. Inuyasha had been stabbed twice once in the shoulder and the gut while also having two broken rips and was covered in bruises.

Kagome had healed her friends but Inuyasha refused to let her heal him, and so know she wondered the woods looking for the stubborn _hanyou_.

In the two years Kagome had been traveling in the past she had worked endlessly to perfecting her abilities with the help of Kaede, Miroku and scrolls in the future. She could heal, create barriers, shoot different types of arrows, and hold her power in her hands without using a bow as a conductor for her powers. Kagome had long since surpassed Kikyo but Inuyasha had yet to notice as he continued to compare her to the undead woman. It hurt her, slowly killing the love she had for him while also breaking the very thing that housed it; her heart.

The journey had change Kagome. She still held that innocence that illuminated her cerulean blue eyes, but she wasn't as naïve as she once had been. She knew that she was on almost every demon's hit list but still she thought of them as equals never looking down on them for what they were, because it didn't matter to her. She cherished all live and thought all this worlds creations precious, that's why she tried never to take life unless she had to.

Within their travels Kagome had adopted Shippo. She had gone through a ceremony that made him hers in all ways but birth. He even had her blood within his veins which caused him to change. His hair was now a black cherry red color instead of flaming orange, his eyes were not blue then green while still holding their teal coloring; he no longer had fox feet but still had his fluffy tail that was a shade or two lighter than his hair. While he had inherited these things (including smelling a little like her) from her staying a full youkai, Kagome acquired a sharper sense of smell, hearing, sight as well as his life span. Shippo loved that he would never loose her.

Thinking about her son made Kagome smile, but she needed to focus on finding Inuyasha. With a shake of her head she continued on her way through the forest.

In the two years Kagome had stopped wearing her old middle school uniform and stuck to wearing a long black _haori_ that looked more like a kimono on her with a v-neck, it stopped inches above her knees, while a silk blue _obi _wrapped around her torso, defining her waist, with a large blue bow in back the extra fabric falling to fade to black, on her feet she wore black flats with a ribbon that tied around her ankles. Her breasts were slightly large but not overly large and her hips were still small though her legs were long and toned. Her skin was pale with a light tan from all the days spent outside. Her long raven hair cascaded down her back in waves just barely hiding the bow while her bangs hung just above her eyes that were a beautiful cerulean blue.

Within the miko's hands was a bow, on she had gotten from her time. It was black with white ribbon wrapped around the wood where her hand would be. On her back she wore quiver full of titanium arrows stronger then the ones she used to have.

"Inuyasha~," a female voice cooed causing Kagome to freeze. She instantly hid her aura and she searched for the voice that spoke his name.

Peaking over a bush Kagome's eyes burned with tears as her anger boiled over at the scene before her.

Kikyo's soul stealing snakes flu around them causing the clearing they were in to glow a magical blue. Inuyasha had Kikyo pinned to a tree with his red _haori_ lying forgotten on the ground, his shoulder still wrapped in bandages as well as his torso. His tanned body pressed against Kikyo's as his hands stripped her of her clothing.

Kikyo smirked, her grey eyes finding Kagome's which made Kagome growl. It had always been a game to the undead miko. Kikyo gave a cry as her naked arms wrapped around the silver haired hanyou's shoulder and his head holding him as he nipped at her neck.

Kagome couldn't fight her tears as she watched in disgust as the man she loved made the undead miko cry out in pleasure.

"How could you Inuyasha! After everything I've done for you! I left my family to be here with you!" She cried; her tears make a silver trail down her cheeks caused by the light of the moon.

Inuyasha turned to her his chest only covered by the bandages that **she** had used to wrap his wounds. His honey colored eyes were wide as they looked at her. "K-Kagome?" his voice was soft, filled with wonder and surprise.

"Is that all you can say!" She roared, her tears burned just as her anger did within her. "I can't believe you would do this to be!" She turned way not wanting to look at him or the still naked woman that was leaning against the tree with that "I win" smirk.

"Kagome! Wait! It's not what you think!" Inuyasha cried as he chased after her.

She kept walking. She was sick of listening to him and his lies. "Leave me alone I'm sick of listening," she tried to sound strong but her words came out in a broken whisper.

"Kagome listen to me!" he grabbed her arm roughly forcing her to turn towards him. When he had her facing him he continued. "It's not what it looks like,"

This pushed Kagome over the edge. "Not what it looks like! Cause it looked a lot like you where going to FUCK HER BRAINS OUT!" She yelled loudly knowing it would hurt his ears while she stepped away from his touch.

His ears were pinned to his head and his eyes filled with regret and sorrow. "No,"

"Don't lie to me! I'm sick of this I gave up everything so that I could stay in this time! I'm sick of you lying to me!" Her tears burned blurring her vision as she verbally lashed out at him. "You said you loved me! ME! I'm sick of you leaving me to be with her! She's dead! I'm no youkai but even I think she smells bad! If you want to be with her, fine, but don't expect me to be waiting for you when you're done," She finished with a growl.

She was done. She was sick of him and sick of him playing with her heart. "Good bye Inuyasha." She growled as she walked away, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

~*.*~*.*~

Inuyasha could barely stand as he watched the woman he loved walk away from him. He fell to his knees his head within his hands. It wasn't what it looked like. He had thought she was Kagome!

"Inuyasha~" Kikyo cooed as she approached the silver haired hanyou, her naked body outlined by the light of the moon while her straight hair fell to hide her back side as it went to her lower thigh.

Her plan had worked perfectly. She had used a spell disguising her as that pathetic girl to lure Inuyasha to her. He followed her without question, taking her hand as she led him to the clearing they had been in moments again. She had planed to take him to hell with her but to both her surprise and pleasure the little bitch had stumbled onto them and seeing her pain only made this even better. But leave it to that little bitch to ruin it for her.

Now still disguised as the young girl Kagome made her way to Inuyasha to continue with her plan.

She wrapped her arms around him while pressing her breasts into his back. "Come on Inuyasha~" she purred hoping to distract him and once more think that she was Kagome. He was nothing but a hopeless idiot in love and would no doubt welcome her as his love seeing as she looked just like her in his eyes. Once she sent Inuyasha to hell she would once more be welcomed into heaven that's what she had been promised!

"Kagome?" the bitches name rolled off his lips as a soft hoping whisper.

"Yes it's me Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha turned about to take her in his arms when once more he saw it. Dark grey… Dark gray eyes…Kagome's were a gleaming cerulean blue… This wasn't Kagome this was Kikyo…She was to blame for Kagome leaving him.

Without Tetsusaiga his eyes bleed red as he looked at the being that had forced his mate to leave his side. He looked at her, his honey eyes now cobalt blue while the whites were now blood red, lining his jaw were two matching jagged violet lines; one on each cheek.

He smirked evilly letting his enlarged fangs to spill over his bottom lip while cracking his knuckles while the moon gleam off his sharp claws.

"_**You will pay,"**_ he snarled.

"Inuyasha wait it's me, Kagome!" Kikyo cried as she stepped away from him. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"_**You are not my Kagome!"**_ he roared before charging at her with his claws, her screams music to his ears.

This wasn't supposed to happen… with that Kikyo was nothing but dirt the souls she stole exploding from her to go to their place among the dead. She was once more dead; the piece of Kagome's soul that she stole zoomed through the trees to once more be with its owner.

After Inuyasha killed Kikyo he sank to his knees cradling his head in his hands.

This wasn't supposed to happen…

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome ran blindly, her tears having blurred her vision, when she suddenly tripped. Even after two years she was still clumsy. She was tired and wanted nothing more then to sleep, to escape her heartache through sleep. She just laid there, broken, on a bed of grass.

"MAMA!" a voice cried. Kagome would know that voice anywhere and weakly sat up, her arm holding her up. He rushed to her burying himself within her arms that had opened to accept him. The force had nearly knocked Kagome backwards.

"Mama!" Shippo sobbed, his clawed hands gripped her kimono; ripping into the fabric.

At seeing how shaken her kit was Kagome forgot about her heartache so she could console her crying kit. "What is it Shippo? Why are you crying sweetie?" she asked rubbing small soothing circles on his back. In order to help calm her kit Kagome allowed a small amount of her reiki to enter him; quickly helping the kit calm down.

"I-I wake up and you weren't there," he whimpered between sobs with tears still falling down his cheeks. "I-I thought you had left me!" he wailed.

Kagome laughed lightly as she held him that much closer to her. "That's it? Oh sweetie I would never leave you!" She laughed before showering his damp face with kisses which caused him to laugh.

"I'm going to go through the well, would you like to come with me?" she asked with a small smile. She meant it, she would never leave him, she would fight every demon, and human, and no one would separate her from her baby.

"Yes," though his voice was happy and he was looking forward to going through the well, he was already falling fast asleep within the warm arms of his mother.

"Lets go," She said aloud only for her son to be fast asleep in her arms. She smiled down at him before looking up and finally noticing that she had fallen in the clearing that housed the well.

She made her way over there with a light smile. She quickly sat on the ledge of the well, her legs dangling above the depths of the old well. She took her time though, she got this feeling that something was going to happen but she couldn't figure out if that was a good or bad thing as she looked to the stars above. Each star sparkling like a diamond within the dark depths of the universe.

With a shake breathe to calm herself she pushed off the well, her body was engulfed by the shadows of the well before a burst of light surrounds both her and her kit. Instead of the warm mix of blue they were consumed by swirls of different purples. Kagome's hold on Shippo only tighten, as fear of what was going to happen filled her.

"_There is no need to worry my musume," _the soft voice seemed to be everywhere yet nowhere. It was warm and welcoming, yet calming and excited.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked looking around from the owner of the voice.

"_You're going to the time you were meant to be in. The gods made a mistake and this is their way of fixing it,"_ the voice trailed off before Kagome could ask what she meant. _"Oh I'm so proud of you musume! You've become such a strong and beautiful young woman! Oh it seems my time is up but don't worry I'll explain everything in time! Stay strong and follow your heart my child!"_ and with that the warm happy voice faded into the swirls of purple.

"Wait! What's happening!?" she cried hoping the voice would answer but it never did as the light lightened and she was floating before being gently set to the grass covered ground. She looked around only to not be sitting in the bottom of the _Honekui no Ido_ but instead in a small clearing.

The clearing was small with trees surrounding it like a barrier as if wanting to keep the outside world from finding this beautiful place. The grass was a bright vibrant green with glowing wild flowers that spotted the whole clearing. Running through the clearing was a small stream, the sound of its trickling water blending in with the song the crickets played and the fireflies danced to.

"Shippo we're no longer in Sengoku Jidai," she whispered as she looked at the beauty surrounding her.

Kagome looked up hoping to find the one thing that time could not change. And looking at the man in the moon Kagome fell asleep both emotional and mental exhausted.

~o.O~O.o~

**wolfYLady-sama****: Okay what did you think? Tell me in a review what you have to say really helps!**

_Musume: means daughter_

_Sengoku Jidai: means feudal era _

_Honekui no Ido: means Bone-Eater's well_

**Okay now vote! The pairing votes will determine what happens in the next chapter!**

_**InuTaisho & Kagome**_

**OR**

_**Sesshomaru & Kagome**_

**VOTE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Realm of the West**

_**By**_**: **_wolfYLady-MistessWolf-sama_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own InuYasha. This story is rated M for mature language and future lemons (maybe). Story may become darker as it goes on. I will be using some Japanese in this story from some a website I use but if it is wrong tell be in a review or pm!_

_This story was originally Dogs of the West but who I gave it to has done nothing with it so I decided to REWRITE IT!_

_**Summary**_**: **_Her__heart was broken once more, so she ran away in hope to return to her family that waited in the future, but the gods are cruel. In a twist of fate Kagome was hurled farther into the past. There she will meet the Dog General in all his glory, the ice prince and a baby Inuyasha._

_**Chapter 2: First Meeting**_

The soft singing of birds softly stirs Kagome from her already light sleep. The sun was just barely peaking above the mountain tops causing Kagome to be wake but she kept her eyes. She didn't want to wake up, but the higher the sun rose into the sky the harder it was to try and sleep.

With a sigh Kagome opened her eyes but had to shield her eyes with hand from the blazing sun that worked to warm the earth. After a minute Kagome's eyes adjusted to the light and she was once more able to see where she was.

It took her a moment to remember what had happen. She had gone down the well only to end up in another time, but what time she knew not. But looking down at her son she smiled, it did not matter where in time she was as long as she had him she could find the bright side of things.

~o.O~O.o~

Inutaisho sighed inwardly as he looked at his son. He was but a little shorter then him but in a few years he might even grow to be taller then him. The young boy had taken after his mother in many ways but looked more like him in many ways. His hair was straight with silver white coloring; his eyes were cold darkening the light color of his molten gold eyes. That's what really bothered Inutaisho; his son was cold exactly like his mother. He had always tried to spend more time with his son to hopefully lessen the coldness that draped him.

Once more the mighty _tai-youkai_ sighed inwardly. His son would be coming of age soon and like his father and his father before him, he took his son on patrol of his land that would one day be his son's. He only wished the boy would show more emotion.

Sesshomaru seemed to wear an almost complete, emotionless mask yet the strong emotions would sometimes find their selves within his eyes. On that face he had demonic marking, upon his forehead was a blue crescent moon that was the symbol of the west naming him heir, on his cheeks he had two maroon strips on either side of his face while thin magenta strips marked his eyelids. He wore white _hakama_ with a matching white _haori_ with a pale purple lotus design on the shoulders and bottom of his sleeves; on his feet he wore black boots. Over his clothing he wore armor with an _obi_ that held it and a sword to his body, the armor was black with a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder while hanging off his other shoulder was a _mokomoko_ which acted much like a tail.

He was handsome like most highly powerful _youkai_ breeds, he looked to be about 18 or close to it but as a _youkai_ he was far older then that yet he still was not old enough to perform the tasks of a _youkai_ lord but come his upcoming celebration he would be old enough and sure enough many would want him to mate right away.

They were nearing the _Goshinboku_ tree when an unusual scent drifted into Inutaisho's nose. It was a very pleasant scent but one Inutaisho didn't know; purity clung to the scent meaning that the owner was most likely one of spiritual power. Though Inutaisho had nothing against those with reiki or humans he felt a strong urge to go find the owner, and he was never one to go against his instinct.

He followed it and his son followed him, he smiled inwardly at seeing the curiosity in his son's eyes and the questioning raise of his eyebrows.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome had her _reiki_ spread out to tell her of any danger that they might be faced with. At the moment she was smiling as he son played around while also putting a show on as he showed her all his "new" tricks. She was happy to spend time with him and not have to worry about being attacked or jewel shards.

Thinking of that she remembered that when she had woken the shards she wore around her neck where gone yet she was not worried, she knew that somehow the jewel once more rested within her side, she wasn't going to ask how but instead thanked the gods for returning it to her somehow. She feared if she asked the jewel would once more be taken from her and more innocent people would die.

Then just within the area that Kagome had allowed her aura to range was a spike of power. She pulled her _reiki_ to her as _youki_ rubbed up against her. She was stiff as she stood her bow in hand as she knocked an arrow.

Shippo noticed that something was wrong and was quickly next to her clinging to her as he looked around from whatever danger his mother had sensed.

There were two _youki_ signals both of them strong, one being far stronger then the other but both stronger then her. She looked down at her son a little worried about weather or not the _youkai_ would want to fight, she didn't stand a chance against them but if it came to it she would protect her son. Looking closely at the approaching _youki_ she noticed something slightly disturbing she had felt that _youki_, it was weaker then she remembered it being but it was his

.

~o.O~O.o~

He was surprised when he saw her. She was clearly beautiful, but he had never seen a woman dress like that. She a short kimono that's neck line came down to show some cleavage of her lovely breasts, it stopped inches above her knees, while a silk blue _obi _wrapped around her torso, defining her small waist and the flare of her hips. In back the obi was tied in a large blue bow in back the extra fabric falling to fade to black, on her feet she wore black fighting shoes with a white ribbon that tied around her ankles. Her bared legs were long and toned seeming to go on for miles. Her skin was pale with a light tan. Her long raven hair cascaded down her back in waves just barely hiding the bow while her bangs hung just above her eyes that were a beautiful cerulean blue.

She was in a defensive stance with a black bow in hand along with arrows Inutaisho had never seen. But most surprising was the small kitsune tike that clung to her leg. Taking a deep breathes he could smell that the woman was mother to the kit but yet he could still smell that this woman was pure…Very interesting…

~o.O~O.o~

Finally seeing the youkai that held such strong youki Kagome was speechless. Her eyes widen as she took in the sight of a young Sesshomaru and living Inutaisho.

Sesshomaru wore clothing almost exactly the same to the ones she knew him to wear in his future. The difference was the sash and haori unlike the normal red he wore this one had slightly different shades of lavender with a lotus patter on the sleeves and shoulders while the sash was a soft blue with a white designs danced on the fabric. It was strange to see him; he wasn't as emotionless as he was in…the future?

Thinking of that made her head slightly hurt but seeing as there was no well this made this time her present so that made everything else the future.

Inutaisho was gorgeous, god-like to be truthful, they both were but he had this ageless look to him. His facial features were strong and masculine, navy blue lined each of his cheeks in a single jagged line, and like Sesshomaru a thin crimson line marked his eyelids. His eyes were a warm molten honey gold, they didn't hide emotion yet they didn't reveal too much. He wore white hakama and haori but on the left shoulder of the haori you could barely see navy blue strips though it was hard to see as most of his body was covered in spiked armor. Tying his two swords to his waist was a red sash with navy blue at the bottom while on his back was another sword one Kagome remember all to well. Then like Sesshomaru he wore a mokomoko but his he wore like a cape and the bottom was split in two and on his feet he wore black boots. He was very attractive.

Even though she knew who they were didn't mean she would back down if they wished to fight. "What do you want?" she demanded. "Me and my son have done nothing wrong Inutaisho-sama," she was very nervous and unsure why they were her of all places when she was damn her luck!

~o.O~O.o~

Sesshomaru growled at being ignored by the human woman. He didn't know why it bothered him but it did and before he could stop it a soft growl rumbled in his chest.

The woman was surprisingly beautiful…for a human. But there was something different about this one, the stench of death didn't taint her oddly pleasant scent of crisp fresh rain and black raspberries, it was a sweet yet refreshing smell. Even weirder was the little fox that clung to the woman he looked much like her.

The little fox had black cherry red hair that was a little darker then his buff-ball of a tail. He was short reaching just past the girl's knee. He's green blue eye were large and fearful as they looked at Sesshomaru, they seemed to glow against his pale skin. He wore blue hakama along with a lighter blue haori with white leave designs on it while also wearing an orange fox fur vest.

He was attracted to the little human and he hated that but most of all he hated that he didn't know why.

~o.O~O.o~

"_Please do not harm my daughter,"_ a soft voice whispered in InuTaisho's ear. Inutaisho was surprised to recognize this voice as his old friend Midoriko. The voice was soft and pleading. _"She is confused; she has no idea where she and her kit are. Please take in my daughter and train her, she can help you. You are the only one that can help. Please old friend I beg you… help me protect my daughter,"_ she begged.

Midoriko did not have to beg though she had always been a good friend and ally; it had been a shame that she had to die. _"How can she help me?"_ he asked her curious of the being that turned out to be the daughter of his dear friend of course he would take her in and train her, he owed Midoriko that much if not more for all the things she had done for him.

"_She knows things that no other would, she knows of things that are going to happen in the future. It is up to her if she wishes to tell you the story of how she came to be within this clearing. Please my friend will you take in my daughter?"_

"_Of course,"_ he mentally smirked as he talked with the spirit that seemed to house her spirit within her daughter's body which in itself was strange but the strange things in his life were slowly becoming normal.

"_Thank you my friend you have just made gained a very loyal ally,"_ He could see her smiling even if he couldn't see her actually smiling. Then she disappeared within her daughter.

"Miko you are to come with me," Inutaisho told her not expecting her to yell at him.

"I have a name which you would know had you asked!" she snarled. "Just because I am a miko does not mean that you can call me by my status _my lord_," she finished with a growl. Her eyes had darkened to a cobalt blue the white tainted pink while small fangs poked out from her lush pink lips.

Inutaisho could only smirk, he liked this girl, with her around life sure wouldn't be boring. "My apologizes mi' lady and what is you name may I ask?" He asked politely.

"My name is Kagome and this is my son Shippo," She said stating claim to her son and making it clear to him that this was her son, she did not seem to be one to lie she showed to much emotion to be good at it.

"I am Lord Inu no Taisho and this is my son prince Sesshomaru," He told her with a slight bow of his head that she returned.

"It's a pleaser to meet you Inutaisho-sama," She bowed to him before his son. "So you Sesshomaru-sama,"

She clearly had manners.

"Now if you would come with me Kagome I wish to train you, I can tell you still have untapped power bottled up within you,"

**wolfYLady:**_** Well I worked all night nursing my grandma (but I offered) she just had eye surgery, I also worked on other stories and posted a new one! I also saw all the reviews I am truly touched and amazed at how many reviews I got!**_

_**Okay now onto the winning pair…There can only be one winner…And the winner is...**_

_**.**_

**Sesshomaru & Kagome!**

_**.**_

_**I'm sorry all you Inutaisho fans but more people asked for Sesshomaru but for the losing pairing which was… **_**Inutaisho & Kagome**_**… I am working on a story for them! I don't know when I will have it finished or what I want to do with it since my life is a little hectic…. **_

_**Okay, Okay… Thank you for reading now all that's left it REVIEWING! ~**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! (I'm so tired -_-)**_


End file.
